Mors
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Vivir es morir, morir es vivir. Y yo no había empezado a vivir hasta que estuve a punto de morir, nunca supe que estaba viva, hasta que te encontré.


**Primer fanfic en español de Eldarya.**

 **Creo que estoy feliz de ello, el juego me ha fascinado desde un primer momento y, como llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo publicar algo, he intentado estar a la altura de las expectativas que tiene un primer fanfic. Quiero decir, me emociona mucho el juego y me encanta como ChiNoMiko se ha esmerado en esta historia, aunque no haya mucho romance aún. Tengo muchas esperanzas. Y muchos proyectos. Así que, espero que os guste muchísimo.**

 **Ahí va.**

* * *

 **Título:** Mors.

 **Rated:** K.

 **Géneros:** Romance.

 **Parejas:** Nevra & Gardienne.

 **Advertencias:** Puede tener un leve spoiler del episodio 9 de Eldarya mezclado con mi imaginación.

 **Palabras:** 1100 [One-Shot]

 **Resumen:**

Vivir es morir, morir es vivir. Y yo no había empezado a vivir hasta que estuve a punto de morir, nunca supe que estaba viva, hasta que te encontré.

* * *

 **Mors**

 _Vivir es morir. Morir es vivir._

Se dice que no empiezas a vivir hasta que mueres, porque cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, completa y sin excepciones, incluso lo más vergonzoso y que bloqueaste en tus recuerdos. Ves toda tu vida. Recapacitas sobre ella y te aceptas por fin como eres porque no quieres dejar de vivir, porque no quieres abandonar a nadie y porque quieres seguir viviendo y luchando.

Nunca había pensado acerca de la vida, nunca me había planteado cuanto deseaba vivir hasta que la muerte me abordo dos veces en la misma semana. Hasta que vi su cara con mi especie de último suspiro. Su terror, sus facciones contraídas, su voz resonando y apagándose en mi pabellón auricular, dejándome extasiada por su suavidad, haciéndome sentir viva por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en este mundo.

Ahí es cuando supe que quería vivir.

Yvoni me alzó sin esfuerzo y me apretujó el cuello con sus manos ensangrentadas y frías. Me estaba atormentando y dejándome inconsciente cada vez con más fuerza, sentía como se me acababa el aire como si me estuviese sumergiendo en un río de inmensa profundidad.

Forcejeaba en mi cabeza contra ella, pues externamente estaba paralizada, me había controlado a su antojo con sus poderes de cobra real y yo me había dejado sin saberlo. Mientras me mostraba su real cara y me contaba como planeaba matarme, como disfrutaría devorando mis ojos "hermosos", me dejaba cada vez más vacía de oxígeno, me sentía cada vez peor, explotando seriamente por dentro e intentando una y otra vez recuperar el control de mi misma.

Pero ya no tenía confianza.

Era una simple humana, porque sí, lo era. Había sido humana durante diecinueve años de mi vida y no sabía ni que raza de faelinne era, no tenía ni idea que mestizaje salía de mí y no podía rebelarme contra alguien como Yvoni. Alguien más fuerte y superior que yo, una simple, débil e inútil humana, como Ezarel había dicho. Tenían razón. Tanto él como Miiko, era inútil, si salía al bosque me devorarían, me matarían. Porque era débil. Débil y estúpida.

Mis sentidos se empezaron a nublar y justo antes de caer inconsciente, la vi. Vi mi vida pasando ante mis ojos, mis recuerdos acumulándose como una esencia fácil y sencilla de ver.

Mi madre acunándome cuando era un bebé. Con su ternura y con su dulzura, dándome todo el amor que me correspondía, mi hermano mayor viéndome fijamente en sus brazos y llamándome por mi nombre mientras repetía el suyo propio, y mi padre detrás de mamá, mirándome con el mismo amor con el que me miraba ella. Estaba enternecida por esos amores que me correspondían y me arropaban en el amor familiar.

Visualicé los videos que mi familia había grabado, como si yo los recordase con claridad y tuviese la certeza de siempre haber tenido presente esas imágenes en mi mente. Recordaba mi infancia y a mis amigos, el vestido de flores silvestres y las coletas que mi madre me hacía, recordaba a mi hermano alentándome cada vez que iba a clase y lloraba. Todo con claridad, al igual que las barras de pan que mi padre me traía, los bocadillos que nos tomábamos a escondidas de mamá cuando no nos dejaba comer más. La forma en la que mi madre me peinaba y mi abuela me leía cuentos, los paseos nocturnos con mi abuelo hablando de las estrellas y los dioses mitológicos existentes. Todas mis vivencias de infancia eran claras y precisas.

Recordé claramente los detalles de mi adolescencia, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, llamado Hatsuharu, mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol en una fiesta con mis amigas y amigos, los exámenes y la forma en la que la profesora de gimnasia me presionaba para que siguiese corriendo y me metiese a atletismo. Como acabe mis estudios y tenía pensado lanzarme al mundo laboral o meterme en una buena universidad.

Por mi mente pasó la última comida de mi anterior mundo, la Tierra, lo sabrosos que estaban aquellos espaguetis a la boloñesa y como había disfrutado en esa cena familiar. Recordé mi paseo por el bosque y la sensación que tuve al atravesar el portal del círculo de setas. Todo mi mundo desintegrado por el hecho de saber que no podía volver porque era una faelinne, una habitante de Eldarya ahora, vivía en la Guardia y al cuidado de Nevra, ya que era mi jefe.

Recordé la falsa y dulce cara de Alajèa, mintiéndome y llamándome falsa y molestosa a la cara de la jefa de la Guardia de Eel, no solo eso, recordaba todas las conversaciones denigrándome hasta el extremo de considerarme inútil y como pronto se fueron acostumbrando a mí. Como me aceptaron lentamente y me ayudaron.

Como me salvaron.

Lo más horrible de todo y lo que más me invade la mente es que, de todas las veces que he estado a punto de morir, fue ahogada. Siendo salvada una y otra vez por él, como en este instante, que era arrastrada por sus palabras y me había permitido seguir a su lado al salvarme de ese monstruo.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme-

Perdida en mi mente, oía su voz con claridad pero no era capaz a abrir mis ojos y reaccionar, no podía hablarle y decirle que estaba bien, que no lo dejaría, que tendría que aguantarme mucho más tiempo y que yo quería estar con él.

Estaba semi-inconsciente.

No tardé nada en sentir como el aire me quemaba de nuevo en las fosas nasales, dolorosamente pues intentaba recuperarse después de estar tanto tiempo sin poder sentirlo. Estaba respirando. Podía respirar. La opresión de mi pecho también había desaparecido y yo me encontraba peor que nunca y con dolores en la garganta.

Me acomodé en sus firmes brazos, mientras él se alejaba un poco de mí, hablándome suavemente y retirándome el cabello de delante de la cara.

\- Gardienne, no puedes dejarme, no ahora que te he encontrado-

Podía imaginarme su rostro suplicante y me dolía demasiado pensar que sufría por mí, que estaba mal porque yo no podía responderle, me sentía patética e inútil sin poder hacer nada para calmar al hombre que me hacía sentir diferente. El hombre con el que no podía actuar normal.

Mi hombre favorito de toda Eldarya. Y la persona que salía en mis recuerdos una y otra vez incluso sin haber estado. Mi vida era él. Y yo no quería abandonarlo ahora que lo había encontrado.

 _Ahora que había empezado a vivir, ¿cómo podía morir_?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer One-Shot de Eldarya de mi chico favorito, mi querido Nevra.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me dejéis reviews.**

 **Mors significa muerte, en latín.**


End file.
